Sasuke's Memory
by Rockcrab
Summary: Sasuke is about to go to sleep and he has a re-occuring nightmare, read it... it's better than the summary. Ok. Do one thing for me if you aren't going to read this. First, click the title, and then... you'll see. Oh and I don't own Naruto the series.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, or Sasuke...

Author's note- I feel for Sasuke... how sad his past is. I wonder of Sasuke's thoughts before he goes to bed at night...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I told myself I wouldn't brood on this..._ thought Sasuke for the thousandth time.

A vision of Itachi killing his parents flashed through his mind. _Why Itachi? _He could almost here himself saying, _Why_...

_No! I _won't_ think like that again! _He was almost crying.

_"Sasuke; you lack... hatred." _He could **hear **his brother saying that. He sat up and looked around. No one. _I must be going crazy. There's no one here except me. _He lays back down.

**_----_**

**_He had just gotten home from school. It was really quiet. What was happening?_**

**_He walked around a bit. He looked down. In front of him a dead body._**

**_Was that... no... he knew that person. It had been his cousin, his friend..._**

**_His heart was beating faster. He was afraid. He had to ask his parents what was happening. Maybe ask Itachi, Itachi would know. Itachi was his friend. A little mean at times, but his idol, and his friend none the less._**

**_He ran to his house. With every corner he had to turn, he was afraid there might be something, someone, there to attack him. He thought back to the dead body of his cousin. He ran faster. When he got to his house it was quiet; too quiet._**

**_"Mom? Dad? Itachi?" Sasuke whispered afraid of what might be there. He opened the door to the house; his heart pounding._**

**_"Mom? Dad? Itachi?" Sasuke repeated slightly louder. He walked into the next room swiftly, quietly. No one was there._**

**_"Hello...?" Sasuke said even louder._**

**_"Sasuke..." he heard a voice say. It sounded like Itachi. He ran towards it. Maybe he could get an explanation._**

**_He entered the room at the end of the house. He saw Itachi and calmed down, then he noticed something. Itachi had his sharringan activated and there was blood on his clothing. Sasuke was confused. What was happening? Then he looked lower, towards the floor. He saw his parents. They were cowering in fear. What was going on? Sasuke's father looked up and saw Sasuke, his eyes were foggy, like he was going to cry... His eyes... unfocused and seemingly his soul somewhere else... like he was there, but he was also gone. His face softened with all the love he had never shown Sasuke was there. Then, he spoke..._**

**_"Sasuke-" Sasuke's father started. Then he was cut off by Itachi, Sasuke's brother, idol, friend who killed him; his mother too. Right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke sunk to his knees._**

**_"W-why Ita- Itachi?" asked Sasuke stuttering. Itachi closed his eyes._**

**_"They were weak." Itachi said. Itachi turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke had fear in his heart. Would Itachi kill him too? What had happened? Itachi looked... different. He was always so nice to him... what had happened? He looked at Itachi. He had a tired look in his eye, but not the usual tired look. It was a distant tired look. Like his emotions were ripped out of him and replaced with nothing. A vacuum... just empty. Sasuke went to stand up, and failed horribly._**

**_"Bu- but... Ita- Itachi..." said Sasuke almost crying. Itachi walked into the next room silently. Sasuke was sure he was going to leave. Then his mind was clouded with anger. So much anger mixed with his fear and his sadness. Sasuke stood up and ran into the next room. Tears streamed down his face. He didn't know what he was going to do... but he was going to do it. He ran at Itachi; he was only a yard away when Itachi turned around._**

**_Itachi punched him. Sasuke flew across the room and hit the wall, hard. Itachi turned to face him. Sasuke was crying. Itachi just stared at him. Sasuke wondered if this was it. Was he going to die? Was Itachi... Itachi, his idol, former idol... was he going to kill him? Was his life over? Then realizing this was it, Sasuke relaxed. It didn't matter. He was going to die, see everyone again. Leave Itachi and never have to see him again._**

**_"Sasuke..." said Itachi._**

**_Sasuke turned his head, snapping out of his thoughts, just staring at Itachi. Now that he thought of it... the end was so near... too near. He thought of his cousin, his eyes so... clear, death could be seen in them. He saw himself with that look. He shuddered. He couldn't take it. He thought of his parents, how he wasn't strong enough to save them. He deserved to die too. He too, was weak. As he realized this his head hung._**

**_"Sasuke, you lack hatred." said Itachi walking away._**

**_Sasuke wondered what that was suppose to mean. Was Itachi going to let him live? Why? He wondered, knowing he was so weak; Why did he get to live while the others all died? He didn't deserve life._**

**_"Itachi..." said Sasuke quietly, but loud enough for Itachi to hear him. Sasuke knew Itachi could hear him, but Itachi kept on walking. "Why..." said Sasuke quieter. Then Sasuke cried._**

**_----_**

Sasuke sat up quickly, realizing he must have been dreaming. He had tears in his eyes. _What a terrible dream... _

Sasuke looked ahead of him in his room. His parents were standing there, alive.

"Mom? Dad?" Sasuke said, thinking it was a trick, but not sure. His mother smiled at him warmly, with love.

"Sasuke-" started his father. Then Itachi appeared in the door way. Sasuke stood up. Then everything disappeared.

Sasuke was falling. He fell... and fell... deeper... deeper... then he hit the ground. He was surrounded by black, and he couldn't get up; he was hurt from the fall. Then he saw Itachi's emotionless face.

"Sasuke, you lack hatred." said Itachi. His face faded away at the same time as the word hatred echoed a few times. _What the hell... not again... Itachi... not again..._

_----_

"NOOOOO!" yelled Sasuke waking up for the first time. He really was crying._ I was dreaming again? Is this a dream too..._

Sasuke picked up a kunia from next to him. _If a small cut hurts, then this isn't a dream... in dreams there is no physical pain. _He cut a small cut on his finger. It hurt. He relaxed. It was real, and not a dream. Sasuke stood up.

"Sasuke! We have to leave! We are going to be late!" yelled Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke said, removing every trace of fear from his voice. _I'm not afraid damn-it! Although..._ _I'm doubting myself... that's not a good sign. _

So Sasuke left... dreading going back to sleep that night. He did nothing of importance that day really. Just some training with Sakura and the dobe. He returned home that night... again, thinking of Itachi. He didn't want to sleep that night, but he knew he had to. He had a mission tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei said it was important. His last thoughts before falling into his re-occurring nightmare...

_I... am an avenger._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note- I hope you liked it. This is the most depressing thing I have written, please, no flaming. Ok... Read and Review.


End file.
